In the realm of senses
by itheone
Summary: This is a series of one shots that I would like to present to you. Mainly because I cannot include it in the T rated THE BURNING WORLD. Rated M for mature content.


**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THE DBZ OR DC CHARACTERS.**

**If you are reading this then you know why you are here. Didn't find anything like this, at least not in this section, so I decided to go for it. ;-)**

**Some of you may call me a pervert or a creep, but we all have our fair share of comic book fantasies, whether it may be male or female superheroes. I am just writing out of those fantasies.**

**This story takes place during the CH 14 of THE BURNING WORLD, when Black Adam and Powergirl spend the night together. Find out what happens!**

* * *

><p>"How long has it been since you held a woman in your arms, kissed her in the lips ?"<p>

"Very long, Kara." He replied, staring into her jewel-like blue eyes, and then drifting down her full red lips.

They hesitated for a brief moment, but quickly embraced each other in a hot blooded kiss. Black Adam wrapped his arms around her meaty waist and pulled her close, close enough for his heart to beat through her bosom. As he quickly gained the advantage in ferocity, they both stumbled to the ground, still locked in the lustful kiss. The night would be theirs.

Black Adam's hands automatically went for her blonde hair as he pulled her head back and kissed her neck, ending it with a wet lick all the way up to her cheeks.

Then his tongue went for the cleavage opening in her costume, slowly tracing the gap between her soft breasts as the kryptonian clutched a fistful of his black hair.

Curiosity got the better of Black Adam as his hands reached for her mounds, appreciating their firmness and at the same time, their tenderness. He did not hesitate to message them back and forth as his lips kept locked to his partner's.

Powergirl tightened her lips around his, when she felt the Kahndaqi's hand slip under her white suit, under the 'window', as his fingers grazed over the smooth, soft skin and played with the hard tip, gently squeezing and twisting it. The kryptonian moaned and twitched as the tingling sensation spread inside her.

"Remove my clothes." Kara breathed heavily, clutching his head in her hands.

Then began the fumbling, frantic attempts which she took the liberty to chuckle at; it was only after the third attempt that Black Adam properly caught hold of her red cape. With one quick tug it was free from the rest of her suit. She saw his eyes crawl all over the body-hugging suit as she suggestively rubbed her thighs together and folded her arms around herself, her cleavage audaciously popping out of the window. He was frozen by the view.

"Are you done with so little ?" Powergirl mocked his pause, smiling with her eyes half closed.

Black Adam resumed his process to undress her. The belt was removed in a few clicks and rolling her over to her belly, he unzipped the gleaming white suit and peeled it away from her voluptuous naked form, all the while planting soft kisses on the back of her neck, right where the most sensitive area was. The boots were taken off too as she was left in nothing but a red panty.

The Kahndaqi went for the red underwear, holding it from the side when the kryptonian's strong grip stopped him.

"Wait ! I want you to use your teeth !"

Her wish was his command at this point. Like a hungry bear, his tongue traced the entire length of her long, toned legs before coming to a halt at her hips. Gripping the bare minimum clothing between his teeth he pulled them downwards, all the while keeping his lustful eyes locked to hers.

Black Adam slowly caressed her smooth, white butt with his hands, watching as she bit her thumb and looked at him in further expectation.

"It's your turn to remove mine." He said as the kryptonian made her move. Her soft, yet strong hands traced every curve and every fibre of his muscle as they grazed their way to his shoulders, doing their work on his cape and then on his dress.

"There you go, Kahndaqi !" She said after she was through, seductively eyeing his ripped torso. She began inching towards him and finally straddled him, her legs wrapped tight around his waist.

The two passionate lovers kissed again, this time fiercely, threatening to choke each other. Lips were bitten, chests scratched and even necks were not spared as the two continued their fierce carnal assault on each other.

It wasn't long before Black Adam swooped Powergirl off the ground and placed her on a nearby table, as he caressed the inside of her thighs and finally spread her legs apart, preparing for penetration.

Kara Zor El of Earth 2 had heard myths circling it, and small cat talks she would often have with her best friend, Helena Wayne, during her teenage years, but to see it actually in front of her was a whole different thing; the manhood of an Arab. She saw as his immense member throbbed errantly, ready to penetrate her at a moment's notice. Such a fine organ the Middle Eastern men had, and they seldom used it, and always acted that it never existed. The foolhardy thoughts made her chuckle.

"What happened ?" Black Adam was having second thoughts about her desire for pleasure. Anything other than an act of pure lust was threatening to him.

"Nothing." Powergirl said, eyeing his stiff member "You are probably the only existing Arab with an intact penis !"

"What do you mean ?" He didn't get the joke, completely unaware of the custom his race now followed.

"Nothing, just get in."

"You are still a virgin, right ?"

"Does it make a difference ?" She arched an eyebrow, offended by his question.

"Trust me, it does." With that he lowered himself, to have full access to her breasts. And what nice, juicy breasts she had as he began devouring them with his mouth, sucking as hard as he could, cupping them in a hand each and playing with the hardened tips.

Powergirl moaned and threw her head back in pleasure as the pangs of pleasure swept across her, releasing goose bumps everywhere. His lips and tongue were magic against the nipples, as they left no part of it unexplored.

The kryptonian loved the way his wet tongue felt against her, the swirling around of its tip around hers, the way he gently squeezed her mounds to derive pleasure out of it. The licking stopped about a minute later as he stood back up.

"Get ready." Was the only thing he said before spreading her legs once again. With his bulb he teased her openings; rubbing it slowly around her labium, making sure that the inside got wet. She humphed and moaned with each stroke, expecting a full on penetration any moment. Instead, the Kahndaqi pulled himself away, much to the kryptonian's frustration.

"What the hell was that for ?" She complained.

"You are still young, as I said. You will learn patience gradually. But brace yourself for now."

It hurt a bit, him entering her for the first time, as she threw her arms around him for support. The seal was super strong to break.

"Bite onto my shoulder." He whispered.

She quickly did so to prevent any scream from escaping her mouth and waking others up. And as she took time to adjust to his length and the forceful thrusts, she tightened her jaw around his shoulder with each thrust and dug her fingernails on his back. Finally, blood oozed out of the punctured skin and down his shoulder as she surpassed his pain tolerance. However, even the taste of blood against her mouth was not enough to stop her as she held on to him with her fingernails.

For Black Adam, it was a sign of submissive pleasure, powering each thrust with impossible force; force that would have ripped a normal woman open.

For Powergirl, it was a fantasy come true, she was into guys who were tall, dark and handsome, and he definitely fit the bill. She quickly climbed upon him, and holding his face in her hands, thrust her tongue into his mouth. He kept bouncing her up and down, making sure not.

At one point, they might have slipped, or it might have been deliberate, but whatever it was, a moment later they were on the ground with Black Adam on the top, thrusting hard. His hands were on her huge breasts now, squeezing them hard and rubbing them together.

The kryptonian saw something impossible happen; a drop of sweat roll down his brow and fall onto her chest. She had made a literal god sweat ! He must have told the truth about the very long part; it was all there to see, the furious thrusts, the hard squeezes and most of all, the hunger in his eyes as they ran all over her naked form.

His hands changed their position; from her breasts to her waist, aiding his hips in a deeper penetration with each thrust. Kara now sat up and they both kissed anew, her hands running up and down his body; savouring the muscularity of it. Surprisingly, the shoulder which she had cut a few moments ago was totally unscathed now.

"By Rao ! It is gone !" She remarked as she rubbed the spot in bewilderment, making sure that it was no illusion. Just then, she felt him biting her earlobe, causing her to cringe slightly.

"Sorry." He softly apologized.

"No, do that again. I loved it."

An instant later, she felt his teeth once again close around her ear.

"Yes !"

She felt his left hand squeeze hard on her breasts as the other hand lovingly caressed her voluptuous figure.

"Lie down now !"

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she laid him down on the floor.

"Oh god ! From where did you learn that ?" Black Adam threw his head back in unbelievable pleasure as she continued pushing her entrance against his organ, her hands using his chest as support.

And on and on she went, driving him as well as herself closer to the intended objective; climax.

For her, it was a first time experience, something to satiate a carnal desire inside. It was more akin to an experiment, finding out her true preferences and fantasies. Giving her body to a man far older and far more experienced than her in these acts was nothing wrong in her eyes. But it was not just the lust that was driving her, she did find him attractive, both physically and emotionally.

For him, it was reminiscence, the memories of something cherished once. In her, he saw glimpses of his wife, once again his for a brief moment of time. The things which he did to his wife, to his love, were now being done to this woman. As perverted it was, he was merely satisfying his lust, for love was only for his wife, forever gone with her. But still, it didn't change the fact that he cared about her, and found a young lady like her attractive. Maybe they could work something out. These thoughts got over him as he feasted his eyes upon her naked form sitting stop him.

This time, Black Adam let his hands loose on her entire body, leaving no part untouched as they went upwards in a circular motion and then graced her back before finally settling on her plump buttocks. He loved the slapping sound that came off it.

"Come closer." He said, and grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair, pulled her down right on top of him, as she continued swinging her hips.

Black Adam enjoyed her soft, large breasts and the hard nipples grazing against his bare chest, the smell of her hair as it brushed against his face, the whiff of her perfume, the scent and taste of her lip-gloss when she kissed him again; all these things drew him closer on the verge of release.

He felt his member growing hot, matching the temperature of her throbbing walls, tightening around the top.

Powergirl felt a warm sensation flood her as she arched back, both reaching climax at the same time. It was incredible, unlike anything she had ever felt, easily the greatest physical pleasure one could feel. How unlucky of her to miss such a sense !

She rested herself on top of him as she gave it a thought; Black Adam was surely very good and experienced at giving pleasure; surely, how much she envied his wife now ! But things could be sorted out between him and her, even though there was a good three thousand years of gap between them. Maybe he was the man she would finally settle down with, and they could have more nights like these !

"Hey Teth ! Did you..." Kara stopped her question mid-way when she found him snoring heavily with his head placed on her chest. How typical masculine behaviour !

"That's a nice pillow you've got !" She crooned onto his ears, as she ran her fingers through his hair. But she didn't blame him; the lovemaking was indeed taxing on their bodies. A few hours nap wouldn't kill her. So, curling on to his side, she placed his hands over herself and feeling his flaccid organ against her bed, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem ! Ahem ! That's it folks for the time being ! <strong>

**Another chapter would only be added when THE BURNING WORLD requires it. I have a few more pairings in mind.**

**Until then, keep safe !**


End file.
